Sanos y Salvos
by LottieAruu
Summary: "La humanidad finalmente había conseguido la victoria, pero Eren nunca espero que aquella vida que tanto había anhelado junto con sus ilusiones se verían acabadas en ese mismo momento." RIREN/ERERIN ((Mi primer fanfic aquí. ¿Alguna Oportunidad?))


Bueno, este sería lo primero que subo aquí a Fanfiction, aunque siendo honesta no es lo mejor que eh escrito ya que lo hice en un momento en que me deprimí con la Canción de Safe and Sound perteneciente a la cantante de Taylor Swift, y esa misma canción sirvió de inspiración para que esto saliera ;v;. Espero le den una oportunidad a este corto Oneshot que además fue también lo primero que eh escrito de Shingeki no Kyojin. Con estás palabras me retiro y bueno...está es mi primicia aquí en Fanfiction, Ciao.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin junto sons sus personajes pertenecen al gran **Hajime Isayama.**_

**ADVERTENCIAS: _Muerte de un personaje, y algo de OoC._**

**_Una pequeña recomendación antes de leer: Escuchen "Safe and Sound", eso le da un toque más deprimente(?)._**

* * *

Finalmente todo había acabado.

Erwin había dado la retirada después de haber terminado con los últimos titanes...finalmente serían libres.

Cada uno de los soldados que formaban parte de las tropas de reconocimiento festejaban su logro tras la victoria de la humanidad exceptuando a uno, Eren Jaeger, el cual buscaba con desesperación a su sargento. En esos momentos no le importaba nada más que el.

-¡Comandante Erwin! -Exclamo con desesperación el castaño.

-Eren, ¿Qué sucede?.- Respondió sorprendido Smith.

-E-El Sargento Rivaille...No lo encuentro.

Erwin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ciertamente no se había topado con Levi después de todo, era raro no verlo ahí con el. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más fue interrumpido por una muy agitada Hanji, la cual obtuvo la atención de ambos hombres; los ojos de la científica se mostraban cristalinos y sus manos temblaban, estaba cubierta de sangre.

Un dolor punzante en el pecho de presento en Eren al ver a la castaña...un mal presentimiento.

-Eren...E-Eren...-su voz temblaba.- R-Rivaille esta...esta...

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, no quería que dijera aquella palabra con "M"...no podía.

-LLÉVAME CON EL! -grito aún más desesperado que antes- ¡POR FAVOR!.- y sin darse cuenta ya varias lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Hanji lo sabía desde hace tiempo, conocía a la perfección la relación que ambos soldados mantenían, al igual que los mutuos sentimientos que ambos compartían.

-Acompáñame...-ordeno Zoe. Eren de encargo de obedecer la orden y la siguió.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Habían llegado a un amplio bosque en menos de 5 minutos, todo gracias a lo que era el 3DMG. Eren seguía cada movimiento que hacia la castaña mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su amante, hasta que finalmente Zoe se detuvo bajo un enorme árbol. El joven titan observo como la castaña se agachaba y sonreía con tristeza. Pudo observar el cómo murmuraba unas palabras más no entendió lo que había dicho.

-Eren. -finalmente le llamo y él se acercó, temeroso de lo que vería.

Y ahí estaba. Su amante se encontraba postrado bajo el árbol con una muy grave herida en lo que era su abdomen. Bajo su mirada con temor...el azabache también había perdido su pierna izquierda; Eren no lo soporto y rompió en llanto, dejándose caer sobre el herido cuerpo de Rivaille.

-No llores...M-Mocoso estúpido.- el menor dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras de su siempre malhumorado sargento, el cual hablaba con dificultad...no aguantaría mucho.

-Rivaille.- murmuro entre sollozos Eren a su amante.- Por favor dime que no es verdad...dime que estarás bien. -gemía con dolor.

Rivaille le miraba al joven titan en lo que serían sus últimos momentos con él.

-Les dejaré a solas.-intervino Hanji, la cual dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a ambos amantes juntos.  
Eren por su parte no presto atención a las palabras de Zoe y sin importarle nada se aferró a las ropas de su amado, acurrucándose en el pecho de este. Temblaba mientras que el llanto fluía de el.

"No te alejes de mi..."

El mayor llevo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sus manos a los cabellos castaños del joven titan y los acarició con sutileza, cosa que hizo estremecer a Eren.

-Eren...

-Nunca te dejare ir. No lo permitiré Rivaille.

-Eren...

-Tu y yo hicimos una promesa...¿Acaso piensas romperla?. -la voz de Jaeger se quebraba con cada una de sus palabras.

Se suponía que tras aquella victoria regresarían con buenas nuevas, finalmente podrían liberarse de los muros, casarse e iniciar su vida juntos...una historia que ambos escribirían, y descubrirían cada rincón del mundo que antes había sido propiedad de los titanes, serían libres de aquella opresión del muro; pero la realidad era distinta.

-Eren...-La fría y ahora débil voz del sargento provoco que Eren saliera de sus pensamientos. Le observo fijamente con sus ojos hinchados provocados de tanto llanto sin parar.

-Levi...Tu y yo...¿siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?

-Lo siento.

-Levi, por favor...-susurraba Eren.-

-E-Eres un i-idiota...

-No me dejes solo...por favor.

-Te amo.

-Rivaille...¡¿RIVAILLE?!

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que llegó a decir Lance Corporal Rivaille, el cual en ese momento recibió el cálido manto de la muerte.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad había fallecido.

Eren gimió con dolor una y otra vez el nombre de su amante. Sus ojos nuevamente se inundaban de lágrimas mientras que abraza el cuerpo inerte de su ya fallecida pareja.

_"No me abandones..."_

Recordó el momento en que vio el cómo su madre fue devorada por aquel Titan, fue la primera vez que sintió aquel dolor...un dolor irreparable. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza mientras él se aferraba más a la ropa del sargento.

_"¿Acaso no prometiste quedarte a mi lado?"_

Hanji apareció de repente apreciando aquella desgarradora escena. Cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada, no se atrevía tan siquiera a ver al joven titán de tal manera...mucho menos al saber que su mejor amigo había fallecido.

-Lo siento Eren, de verdad lo siento. -le dijo con la voz quebrada mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro de este. Eren volteo a verla; su mirada se encontraba perdida y una deprimente sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de él.

-Hanji, ¿Nosotros estaremos sanos y salvos después de esto? -la pregunta hizo que la mayor se sorprendiera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿El sargento nos cuidara para que nosotros estemos sanos y salvos al igual que él lo está ahora? -y nuevamente su voz se quebró la cual fue acompañada por más lágrimas.

La científica no lo soporto más y cayo de rodillas al suelo abrazando de esta forma a Eren.

-Lo estará.- le dijo, a lo cual Eren lloro con más intensidad.- Nosotros lo estaremos.

Y tras ese suceso ambos soldados velaron durante toda la noche aquel cuerpo inerte. Eren estuvo a su lado sin importar que, hasta que, a la mañana siguiente las tropas de él comandante Smith llegaron al lugar. La sorpresa fue grande al ver lo que había sucedido pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Regresaron esa misma tarde junto con los cuerpos de los fallecidos en los cuales se encontraba Rivaille, el cual recibió un entierro digno, lo que merecía el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Y así pasaron días, meses, y años.

Eren cada tarde se escapaba de sus labores para acompañar a aquella tumba. Si podía llevaba flores y de esta forma pasaba horas, estando junto a su amado.

-Al final lo cumpliste Levi, tu y yo estamos juntos aquí, ahora y por siempre. -un nudo en su garganta apareció tras decir aquello pero no podía regresar el tiempo atrás. Finalmente podía vivir días de tranquilidad, y su paz era el saber que Rivaille le hubiera esperado en casa con un "Tardaste en llegar mocoso" o un "Mueve tu jodido trasero y limpia el lugar que parece un chiquero", era su único confort. En eso regreso a su mente las últimas palabras de Levi. Llevo su mano y acaricio la tumba mientras que una sonrisa rota aparecía en el al igual que unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ahora nadie te podrá hacer daño nunca. -murmuro.- y cada que la luz de la mañana venga siempre, me será un recordatorio de que tú y yo estamos sanos y salvos.

•

•

•

•

* * *

¿Y bien? Son bien recibidos los tomatazos por esto. XDD


End file.
